Many different designs currently exist for electric motors. An electric motor is an electric machine that converts electrical energy into kinetic energy. In order to do this, most motors use several solenoids to generate a magnetic field. A ferromagnetic core is often used to concentrate and guide the magnetic field generated by the solenoids. When the core is subjected to a changing magnetic field, the magnetization of the core changes with the changing magnetic field. The changing of the magnetization causes the ferromagnetic particles to continuously realign, generating excess heat and wasting potential energy that could be converted into mechanical energy. This process is called core loss and significantly degrades the efficiency of an electric motor. Accordingly, there is a need for a motor with increased efficiency that results from decreased core loss.